Beyond the death
by Catshour
Summary: Beyond Birthday no es un humano normal. Tiene el ojo de shinigami. Pero ¿y si consiguiera una death note? La peor arma homicida en manos del mejor psicópata de la historia.


Beyond Birthday se paseaba por su celda. Se sentía encerrado, desperdiciado. ¿Y por qué estaba allí, pudriéndose en una cárcel? Beyond recordaba que en el juicio le habían acusado de "asesinatos a sangre fría sin ningún motivo", pero él prefería llamarlos "experimentos con insignificantes vidas humanas". Era evidente que allí donde fuera no había nadie que le entendiera, pero eso no le preocupaba, lo sabía desde pequeño. Desde que entró a aquel orfanato para superdotados (la Wammy's house) se dio cuenta de que era especial entre los especiales. Bueno, ahora daba igual como se sintiera, pues estaba entre rejas con cadena perpetua.

Un guardia pasó por delante de las celdas y otro llegó para revelarlo. Se llamaban Bob Coleman y Alfred Duke. A Beyond nunca se lo habían dicho, pero él lo sabía. Solo con mirar a una persona veía unido a ella un nombre y una serie de números. Lo del nombre lo sabía porque la mayoría de las personas que se le habían presentado en toda su vida le daban el nombre auténtico. Pero en la Wammy's, ni siquiera tus mejores amigos suelen saber tu nombre, por eso a Beyond este pequeño "don" le resultó muy útil en el orfanato.

No sabía exactamente qué eran los números que veía junto al nombre, pero tenía una teoría: cuanto más altos eran esos números más tiempo vivías, eran como la esperanza de vida de la persona en cuestión. Por eso, por mucho que lo intentaras, no había forma humana de matar a una persona que aun tuviera números positivos, y al llegar los números a cero, la persona moría irremediablemente. Y las teorías de Beyond no solían fallar.

Beyond no le había contado a nadie lo de su "don". No porque no quería que lo tomaran por loco (la mayoría de las personas con las que había hablado lo consideraban poco más que un perturbado) sino porque, simplemente, no tenía por costumbre confiar en la gente para nada.

Beyond se mordió el dedo pulgar hasta hacerse sangre. Luego, fue hacia la pared y siguió pintando la gran B que había empezado el día de su llegada. Al principio los guardias le decían que no lo hiciera, pero luego lo ignoraron. Les daba igual que un asesino se hiciera daño a si mismo, mientras no se lo hiciera a los demás.

A Beyond no le importaba el dolor, le importaban los resultados. Por eso le dio igual intentar suicidarse quemándose por crear un caso que L no pudiera resolver.

Odiaba la cárcel por muchas razones, pero la principal era que no le dejaran comer su mermelada de fresa directamente del tarro a las tres de la madrugada. Esa era su tradición para empezar un día interesante, pero aquí, todos los días eran una fotocopia del anterior.

La B estaba terminada. Así su celda tenía un toque diferente a los demás. "_Claro" _pensó Beyond _"una letra pintada con sangre siempre le da un toque especial a la habitación". _Beyond se empezó a reír, con esa risa suya que asusta a cualquiera. El guardia lo miró con curiosidad, pero Beyond lo ignoró absolutamente.

MUNDO DE LOS SHINIGAMIS

-No puedes hacer eso, sabes que morirás- Le dijo Deridoveli- además, por mucho que tu hoy le prolongues la vida a ella, acabará muriendo como todos los humanos.

-Pero, ¿por qué ha de morir hoy? Además ya lo he decidido, no quiero vivir sin ella- le respondió Nue.

-¡Pero si haces eso te convertirás en un montón de arena!- Le volvió a insistir Deridoveli, aun sabiendo que era inútil. Si Nue tomaba una decisión nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, sin duda era el shinigami más cabezota de todos ellos. La chica era mona, dentro de lo que cabía. El pelo castaño muy oscuro le quedaba estupendamente con los ojos de un verde muy claro. Pero acabará muriendo igual.- Al fin y al cabo, solo es una humana…

-Deridoveli conozco las reglas tan bien como tú. Sé lo que conlleva que mate al que la va a atropellar. Pero quiero pedirte un último favor, cuando yo muera mi death note…

-¿Quieres que se la dé a ella?

-No- Nue intentaba explicarse lo más rápido que podía, el coche acababa de doblar la última esquina- Ella no es el único humano diferente que he visto. Quiero que le des mi death note a un chico que posee el ojo de shinigami de nacimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que de nacimiento? ¿No le ha dado la mitad de su vida a un shinigami a cambio de su ojo?

-Nadie sabe porqué, pero ese chico nació con la capacidad de ver el nombre y la esperanza de vida de las personas con solo verles el rostro. Quiero que le des mi cuaderno a él. Está ahora mismo en una cárcel de California- Nue suspiró y apuntó el nombre del hombre que iba a atropellar a la chica de la que se había encaprichado.- Dicen que los humanos que poseen una death note no son felices. Por eso no quiero que se la des a ella, pero no puedo afirmar que el chico sea completamente humano.

-No…- Pero ya era tarde, el conductor del coche empezó a sufrir los síntomas claros de un ataque al corazón, giro el volante hacia su izquierda, y apenas rozó con el coche a la asustada chica que por unos segundos había pensado que iba a morir.

-Dásela…- Nue estaba convirtiéndose en arena ante sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada.- Dásela a Beyond Birthday.

-Nue…- Pero de Nue ya solo quedaba el cuaderno sobre un montón de arena que el viento se llevaría pronto.

La chica gritó al ver muerto al conductor, no sabía que acababa de heredar toda la vida que le quedaba a Nue, vamos que esa chica viviría muchos años.

Deridoveli cogió la death note de Nue. Al cogerla él se había convertido en el propietario de esta. Por un momento tubo la tentación de quedársela y así tener dos, pero Nue era su amigo, no le negaría su último favor. Y así se encaminó hacia el mundo humano.

Beyond Birthday se sentó en la cama de su celda. Contempló la B que había pintado una vez más y se dio la vuelta. No iba a dormir, Beyond dormía muy poco, de ahí esas ojeras, pero si solía descansar un rato tumbado. Cerró sus ojos de un rojo oscuro, cuando escuchó el ruido de que algo caía a su lado.

Se levantó con pereza y recogió el objeto origen del ruido. No era más que una libreta negra, a alguien debió parecerle gracioso tirarla por la pequeña ventana de una de las celdas. En la portada ponía "Death note" con letras blancas. Beyond pensó que era un cuaderno muy elegante, ¿por qué alguien lo tiraría a la cárcel?

Supuso que no pasaría nada por quedárselo, se dio la vuelta para volver hacia la cama cuando:

-¡Agh!- Beyond no sabía qué clase de criatura había en su cama, pero no era humana ni mucho menos. Beyond hubiera afirmado que no era ni terrestre. La criatura lo miraba fijamente.

-Hola, soy Deridoveli. Soy un shinigami. Me extraña bastante que no estés gritando de pánico, incluso me ofende un poco, ¿sabes? Soy un dios de la muerte, vamos ¿no me tienes ni un poco de miedo?- Deridoveli no entendía a ese humano, se suponía que podía matarlo cuando quisiera ¿por qué no le temía?- Bueno, da igual, no he venido para sembrar el caos.

-¿Hablas tan rápido siempre?- Beyond tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, pero le molestaba que la gente fuera siempre con prisas. Si fueran más despacio podrían ser algo más perfectos.

-¿Perdón?- Le acababa de soltar todo lo del shinigami y eso es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar. Desde luego Nue tenía razón, este humano es diferente.- Yo habló así y si tienes algún problema… te lo comes.

Beyond intentó recapitular en su cabeza: había caído una libreta en su habitación, seguida de esa… cosa que hablaba tan rápido. Le había dicho que era un shinigami y se había preguntado porque no estaba gritando. Alguien debería explicarle al bicho lo que es el estado de shock.

Miró a Deridoveli, tenía aspecto humanoide, pero eso solo se limitaba a que tenía cabeza, tronco y extremidades. Básicamente, el cráneo parecía de algún mamífero herbívoro con cuernos, una especie de cabra. El cuerpo sí que era un esqueleto humano, aunque el doble de grande de lo normal. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de algo parecido al cuero. Por último, tenía los ojos rojos, muy parecidos a los de Beyond, pero anormalmente grandes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- A Beyond no le gustaba la compañía humana, pero acababa de descubrir algo más molesto: la compañía de un shinigami.

-No te preocupes, tu hora aun no ha llegado. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué frase tan típica! Bueno se podría decir que… te ha tocado un premio… bueno mejor dicho has recibido algo de herencia de un shinigami llamado Nue que se ha suicidado.

-¿Por qué se ha suicidado?

-Preguntas mucho… porqué es estúpido o como él decía porqué estaba enamorado.

-¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?

-¿Perdona?- Este humano no era diferente, era anormal. Deridoveli desvió la mirada y al girar la cabeza se encontró con una B pintada con sangre en la pared, eso no lo haría ni el más macabro de los shinigamis y al parecer este… tipo lo había hecho con su propia sangre.- ¿Me estás pidiendo pruebas de mi existencia y de mi poder de matar? Si quieres te mato aquí mismo. El simple hecho de que yo esté aquí debería ser la prueba que al parecer necesitas.

-Humm…- Beyond no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar, por ahora.- Y dices que me han dejado algo en herencia ¿qué es?

-Lo que tienes en la mano, querido ser inferior- Beyond hizo una mala cara ante su nuevo apodo- es una death note.

-¡No me digas! ¡Creo que si no me lo llegas a decir tú no lo sé! Cómo no lo pone en la portada…-a Beyond le gustaba el sarcasmo, sobre todo en las situaciones serias y delicadas, o cuando acababan de llamarlo ser inferior.- Me podrías decir algo nuevo, por ejemplo cómo se usa.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres saber para qué sirve antes de usarla?

-Bueno, estamos en California, aquí se habla inglés, deberías suponer que hablo, aunque sea un poco de inglés. Death note significa cuaderno de muerte… no hace falta ser un lince.

-Ábrelo.

Beyond abrió la libreta negra comenzó a leer lo que parecían las reglas de esta. En unos tres minutos las había leído todas.- La conclusión básica es que si apuntas el nombre completo de alguien pensando en su rostro muere a los cuarenta segundos, ¿no? Interesante.

-Así es. Pero has leído las consecuencias, los humanos que poseen una death note suelen ser infelices y no podrás ir ni al cielo ni al infierno. Aunque tu posees el ojo de shinigami y de nacimiento así que…

-¿Qué poseo el qué?-Lo interrumpió Beyond.

-El ojo de shinigami, ¿por qué crees que puedes ver los nombres y la esperanza de vida de los que te rodean?

-Así que es eso… Un momento, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? ¡Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie!

-Soy un shinigami, pero no fui yo quien lo supo. Fue Nue, y supongo que llevaría espiándote un tiempo y además (no sé si te has dado cuenta) hablas solo y dices nombres y años que los demás no te han dicho. Sabias que las personas a las que mataste en los Ángeles morirían ese día. Se podría decir que no eres… un humano cualquiera.

-¿Por qué nací así?

-Pues no lo sé. No tengo ni la más remota idea, es más, hasta donde yo sabía tú no deberías ser así porque es físicamente imposible. Aunque no sepas quiénes son tus padres, el ojo no se transmite por herencia. Eres anormal.

-Gran novedad- dijo Beyond con sarcasmo, empezó a reir.- Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya de aquí, ¿no crees? Aquí dice que se puede controlar las acciones de la víctima antes de morir, durante máximo veintitrés días. Vamos a encontrarle utilidad…

-¡L, tenemos un problema!- Watari estaba realmente alterado.- ¡L!

-¿Qué pasa Watari?- le respondió el chico pálido sentado con las rodillas al pecho. L siempre hablaba con calma.- Te veo realmente alterado. Vaya deducción la mía…

-¡Ha habido una fuga en una cárcel de California!

-Bien Watari, cálmate. Hemos resuelto casos más peligrosos que una fuga de presos. ¿Cuántos han escapado?

-Trece, ya te han mandado a tu ordenador los detalles.

L se levantó del sillón y caminó encorvado hasta la mesa del ordenador. La habitación de aquel hotel de Boston era sencilla, pero muy bonita. Básicamente tenía una cama, dos sillones con una mesita y una mesa con él ordenador de L sobre ella. L no necesitaba más, siempre que la mesa del centro tuviese encima una importante cantidad de dulces, chocolates y otros alimentos con un gran porcentaje de azúcar.

Alcanzando un pastelillo, L abrió el ordenador. Tenía imágenes de la cárcel, y de los cadáveres de todos los guardias que trabajaban en esta.

-¡Un momento!- L estaba alarmado.- Aquí dice que todos los guardias de la prisión murieron de un paro cardíaco a las doce de la noche estuvieran o no trabajando. No creo en las casualidades. Pero, ¿cómo se consigue matar a alguien de un ataque al corazón a propósito?

-No creo que se pueda hacer eso. Mira, al parecer los presos limpiaron toda la cárcel, entera, para no dejar huellas dactilares y quemaron los expedientes. Han conseguido los apellidos de trece, los tienes en el ordenador.

L comprobó la lista de nombres que tenia: Adkins, Aiken, Evered, Garner, Irving, Leedford, Linwood, Nathanson, Osbourne, Overton, Tinker, Webster y Yoxal.

-Watari… -comenzó a hablar L, una idea se le pasaba por la cabeza pero era demasiado horrible para decirla sin tener pruebas.- ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? Es una simple fuga, hemos resuelto casos peores. ¿O tal vez te falta decirme algo más?

-L, en realidad se han fugado catorce presos… Pero del último no han encontrado nada para demostrar que estuvo en esa cárcel ni para identificarlo siquiera, lo único…

-¿Si?

-Lo único que demuestra su estancia allí es una B enorme pintada en la pared de su celda.

A L se le calló el quinto pastelito. No podía ser él otra vez, Beyond Birthday le habría provocado con un reto si escapara de la cárcel, o un puzle, un mensaje… Pero entonces miró la lista de los presos fugados buscando algo que le dijera que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

-¿Pero qué…?- No pudo terminar. Si mirabas las iniciales en forma de anagrama se podía leer: Lawliet, gano yo.

-Y ahora ¿dónde vamos?- Deridoveli seguía horrorizado por la manera en la que aquel tipo había usado la death note. El primer día se había cargado a unas cien personas entre guardias y los de servicio de mantenimiento de la prisión, y los presos fugados no tardarían mucho en morir tampoco, estaba apuntado en la libreta que ellos morirían al día siguiente a mediodía en un puerto.

Caminaban por los callejones, simplemente alejándose de la cárcel, sin rumbo fijo; pero Beyond Birthday no era de las personas que se quedaban sin rumbo a mitad de un plan.

-Pues necesito salir del país antes de que se escampe la noticia de la fuga. No puedo coger un avión a estas horas de la madrugada con el poco dinero que llevo así que lo único que se me ocurre es colarme de polizón en barco.

-Pero ¿a dónde?

-Me da igual, L… bueno que más da llamarlo por su nombre, Lawliet, aun en el anonimato, tiene espías por todo el mundo así que me da igual donde, nos iremos pronto.

Llegaron a un puerto donde unos hombres estaban cargando cajas en un transatlántico.

-Me gusta ese… -Beyond se acercó a una de las cajas, apartándose de la mirada de los hombres.- Parece que va… a Francia. Estupendo… Deridoveli, nos vamos.

No le fue muy difícil llegar a la cubierta, los marineros parecían estar todos ayudando con las cajas. De un saltó llegó a la rampa que unía el barco con el puerto y se subió. El lugar más adecuado de un barco para esconderse era la bodega, así que bajó por unas escaleritas y no tardó demasiado en encontrarla. Una vez allí, se abrió camino entre las cajas y se sentó en cuclillas con las rodillas al pecho. Dejó a su lado una bolsa de tela.

-Bonito lugar… Pero hay algo que no me gusta… Es eso, mi ropa.-Abrió la bolsa y se puso a buscar dentro.

-¿Llevas esa bolsa desde la prisión?- Deridoveli no se había fijado.

-Sí, varias cosas de aquí pueden ser útiles.- Al decir eso sacó de la bolsa unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y empezó a cambiarse. –Destacaría con un uniforme de ex presidiario por las calles.- Sacó de la bolsa una navaja algo de dinero y se lo puso en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-Llevas cinco minutos sin hacer ningún sarcasmo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que bien, no estoy en la cárcel.- Se sentó en el suelo y sacó un tarro de mermelada de fresa de la bolsa, vaciándola así del todo. Empezó a comerla con los dedos. Deridoveli parecía nervioso.- ¿Te pasa algo, o los nervios son de nacimiento en los shinigamis?

-Esto… Beyond,-ignorando absolutamente el sarcasmo- no debería contarte esto, pero… ¿Sabes cuales son las dos principales diferencias entre shinigamis y humanos?

-Los ojos eran una, me has dicho que los otros humanos debían entregar la mitad de su vida para conseguir unos como los míos.

-Sí, y la otra esta en el modo en que les afecta a su esperanza de vida el usar una death note. Verás, los shinigamis no somos inmortales, como ya sabrás por lo de Nue, pero sin que alarguemos la esperanza de vida de otro ser humano es imposible matarnos porque heredamos la esperanza de vida que les quedaba a las personas que matamos con una death note.

-Y ¿eso era lo que no me podías decir? Porque está escrito en las reglas- ojeando la death note se la enseñó.- ¿Lo ves? Esta aquí. –Deridoveli desviaba la mirada.- Pero no es eso solo ¿verdad?

-Se supone que los shinigamis no debemos revelarle a un ser humano su esperanza de vida pero la tuya…

-¿Si? Venga Deridoveli, que se me acabará antes de que termines la frase.

-Lo dudo, porque desde que mataste a los presos con la death note ha aumentado.

-¿Qué?

-Resumiendo, que tienes apariencia humana, pero cumples los dos requisitos para ser un dios de la muerte.

- O sea que ahora viviré más tiempo… No sabes lo bien que me va a venir eso.- Beyond sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabe hacer.

-No creo que eso sea lo más importante, parece que eres un shinigami con forma humana.

-Me repito, eso no es malo. Ahora, déjame pensar.

-¿Qué necesitas pensar?

-Pues verás, no me he fugado de la cárcel solo para tener la libertad. Quiero venganza. Voy a por el punto débil de Ele Lawliet.


End file.
